Adventures In the Land of Aaa
by ChamomileTeaforMe
Summary: What happens in Aaa stays in Aaa. Bunch of character pairings. So far MarshallxFionna. More soon! Cover Image from 1josuevictor on tumblr.


After a long, tiring day of adventuring Fionna and Cake had returned to their humble abode. Cake had retired on the couch nibbling on a pickle while Fionna lugged herself upstairs and plopped on her bed, forgetting their plans with The Vampire King.

Marshall Lee had come later in the night, expecting an enthusiastic welcome, but received only light snoring. He allowed himself inside, gliding past a sleeping cake and half eaten pickle, and flew up the stairs where Fionna lay having dreams of adventure and chivalry.

"Fionna…?" The vampire whispered, eyeing her sleeping form. This was so foreign to him. Of course he knew humans needed sleep, but he usually saw Fionna wide awake and ready to go. But what could he really expect? Her days were full of adventure; uncovering lost treasures, battling ogres and wrongdoers, and saving civilians in distress. Her days were his nights, and her nights were his days.

He took this time to admire her human features. She would have never allowed it if she were awake. He cheeks would flush red (not that he would mind) and she would shout at him for looking at her for so long. He admired how pretty she looked when asleep. Her face wasn't adorned with a scowl or a glare, it was peaceful.

He poked at her warm, rosy cheeks. Something he wouldn't want himself, but found appeasing on the girl. She stirred in her sleep; he stood still prepared to melt into a shadow if she were to wake. She resumed her sleep and he breathed out an unnecessary breath of relief. You'd think the girl would be a light sleeper, ready for a fight when it comes at her. _Maybe she's toying with me_, the Vampire King thought.

"Gumball's a dork." He tested, waiting for Fionna's angry protest. She mumbled something not even the vampire could make out, but resumed her peaceful slumber.

Assured that she was legitimately asleep, he continued to look at the beautiful human in adoration. He wanted to tell her so bad how he felt. He wanted to pour his undying heart to her. He wanted to tell her he thought she was a total badass and he admired her for that, despite the constant teasing from him. He wanted to tell her that her golden locks were beautiful and that it was the only light resembling thing that he'd ever cherish. Generally he hated mortals, but he wanted to tell her that she was the one and only exception. She's the only person that can captivate him, and no matter how much he told himself he hated it, he really didn't mind. In fact, he kind of liked it.

Emotions that he had shunned to the darkest corner of his mind had come back with a vengeance and swelled up in his chest. He was overwhelmed with alienated feelings, and it burned his very core. Like pouring antibiotics on a wound; it was excruciating, but it only did good. This feeling, he had despised it for so long, but let it in with open arms. The feeling was always there, it was always present when he was around her, but he never acknowledged it or didn't know how to express it. And at times he was just _afraid_ of rejection, afraid that she would dismiss his feelings because she was a strong and independent girl. But now, he just had to tell her. He couldn't contain these feelings anymore.

"F-Fionna, I…" He paused, eyes twinkling, "I **really** like you." He waited for an answer, but only heard her soft human breaths. He realized, rubbing his neck in embarrassment, that she was still sound asleep. _Stupid emotions! Go back to your corner_, he commanded consciously.

The Vampire King turned to leave, but stopped for an idea popped into his head. He swiftly turned around, looking down at the sleeping human girl. He leaned down, placing his hands on either side of her for support, and gently kissed her lips. He indulged in her warmth, her lips, her scent, everything about her that he adored so much, and then broke away. He savored her and all her beauty as he floated out her window, failing to see the hint of blush on her cheeks and the tiny smile adorning her face.


End file.
